halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
NPC Kyuto Tounyuu
"I'll show you 'deep thought' you stupid furball!" - Kyuto Tounyuu Kyuto Tounyuu is a Shinigami, Seventh Seat of the Third Division. ''Story'' Kyuto remembers little of her mortal life, only vague feelings of peace and happiness interspersed with images of the sunshine, eating ice cream, and finding wild summer snowflakes. She remembers her arrival in Rukongai, though, as a young child of around twelve. The girl had arrived in the seventh district, a number that seemed to continue coming up in her life in various ways. Eventually, she looked to the number seven as being her own lucky number. One day, Kyu and her closest friend, Furi, came across a man being beaten in an alley. Rushing to the man's defense, they were startled when the attacker pulled a sword on them. The older man lying on the ground also had a pair of swords. The criminal attacked Furi, since he was a boy, and Kyu snatched for the other man's swords, pulling the shorter one out of the sheath. It was heavier than expected and she had never held a weapon before -- although she tried, she failed to save her friend, or herself. In the end, the other man regained consciousness and saved her, instead. The man was a shinigami and recognized the spiritual power within Kyu. Although she'd tried to hide it, he saw right through her. The man helped bury Furi, as atonement he said. Then he convinced Kyuto to enter the Spirit Academy. Angered by her helplessness, Kyu eagerly agreed. In the Academy, Kyu excelled at most of the physical subjects. When it came to the mental stuff, like kidou, history, languages, and such, she didn't do nearly as well. Her fellow classmate Sayis Inuzuri ended up helping her a great deal to pass those areas of the Academy. She formed a strong attachment to him, which continued even after they both graduated and entered into separate divisions. Before the invasion of Tokyo, a bounty was placed on Kyuto's head. She successfully evaded capture for two days before Sayis and Wisteria managed to clear out the spy who had infiltrated the bounty office. Because of the mishap, though, she was excluded from the upcoming assault. Due to Captain Saiyoisen's death in that battle, the Thirteenth Division was disbanded shortly afterward and Kyu was transferred to the Third Division. Kyu grew to think of the Third Division as a new family, despite her early reluctance to go there, and even earned her first promotion, serving as the Seventh Seat. She is closest with Teishou Okaeshin, but is also friends with Amanda Taylor, Takehiro Shunsen, Arcadian Kyuu, and Captain Ritoru Furousha. ''Appearance'' Kyuto is relatively short, standing a few inches over five feet. In fact, physically, she's small in almost every sense, leading to some light-hearted teasing from other girls in her division. She keeps her brown hair short in a tomboyish style, often wearing a white bandana with long tails. Centered on her forehead, the bandana has a symbol of a summer snowflake, symbolizing "hope." The girl has well-toned muscles, although she's built more for quickness than strength. She prefers to wear a sleeveless keikogi rather than the sleeved kosode most shinigami wear. Her white belt is too large for her; she ties it off at the side of her waist, leaving long trailing tails similar to the ones on her bandana. After joining the Third, Kyu had two winged tattoos added to her ankles; she stubbornly refused to put her second tattoo anywhere more exotic. Kyu has bright, expressive grey-violet eyes that often shine with mischief. She usually wears a grin on her face, even when fighting. Due to her overabundance of energy, the girl displays a lot of body language to get her points across. ''Personality'' Kyuto is a cheerful individual, and hard-working. While her opinion of her own skills may be exaggerated, she still trains hard to try to improve herself -- even though she thinks she's great, it's never good enough. She tends to speak without thinking as well as being generally loud and annoying, which makes it difficult for people to spend much time around her. In spite of this, she considers herself to have many friends, although only a few close ones. The girl had absolutely no talent or interest in kidou, although she learns a little at the insistence of her former classmate, Sayis. She keeps up with her hakuda and is naturally fast, but her obvious area of expertise is her zanjutsu, which she tries to impress upon Sayis. Kyu's seemingly endless energy and tendencies toward flightiness obscure the fact that she can be smart at times. Though the moments are few and far between, they nonetheless impress or surprise people who know her. Although she chose the Thirteenth division to aim for, Kyu looks up to the Eleventh division's captain, Leon Valiente Simeon. The stories that he killed over ten thousand hollows in a matter of minutes with his sword amazed the girl. Though she has told no one, one reason she trains so hard is in the hopes of replicating the feat. Kyu was reluctant to join the "runs-fast" division at first, after the Thirteenth division disbanded, but has since grown to fit in quite nicely. She is close friends with Teishou Okaeshin, treating her like a little sister, and is similarly protective of her other division mates; the entire division is like a family to her as much as Sayis and Wisteria are. ''Zanpakutou'' Sealed Form Like her, Kyu's zanpakuto is small, slightly shorter than a wakizashi. The weapon has very little guard to speak of, being little more than a slightly enlarged flare between handle and blade. The sheath is a smooth, lacquered green. The handle is wrapped in light tan cloth and there is a long, bright-green tassel hanging from the silver pommel. Her pommel has the same summer snowflake symbol as her bandana. Kyu normally slides the zanpakuto into the back of her belt and draws it underhanded. Zanpakutou Spirit Moving between shadows, the zanpakuto spirit is often revealed only by the silver glow of his predatory eyes. Taking the form of a large black cat with dark grey stripes, Karil is one for stalking his prey. He speaks gruffly, but displays wisdom and intelligence. Combining wits with skill helps in earning the spirit's respect. Planning and timing are just as important as improvisation and ferocity to the dark feline. The black-furred tiger respects his enemies and rarely rushes blindly into any combat. Once battle is joined, however, Karil resents the idea of falling back. The patience during the hunt must be matched with viciousness during battle, so the cat believes, and so the cat expects of its wielder. Shikai :Name: Nananen Ki : Command: Kishikaisei, Nananen Ki. Appearance: The blade itself changes only slightly: the blade widens and gains a more pronounced curve while the handguard disappears entirely. The green tassel also disappears, but the pommel is enlarged, and now displays four of the same symbol, connected at their point. The weight and balance are surprisingly well-suited for throwing the weapon. A more noticeable sign of her shikai, though, is the color change in her clothing. Her shihakusho uniform changes from unrelieved black to a bright red keikogi and light tan hakama. The white belt and bandana are unaffected by the shikai release. Spirit: Nananen Ki's spirit appears to be a feral beast of uncertain origin, possessing the size of a small lion. It displays attributes of wolves, mountain lions, coyotes, tigers, and other predatory beasts. Nananen Ki has red fur with black symbols in some parts of its body, the most notable of which is a Xiii on one shoulder. Its tail is long, ending in an orange tuft of hair. There is a short but spiky mane climbing up toward its head. It moves with feline grace yet possesses canine endurance. Though it pads silently it rarely moves with stealth. There is a scar across one eye, and the other is amber, gleaming with intelligence. The spirit possesses great confidence, though it speaks little, and has an unwavering loyalty to its wielder, Kyu. The girl's few "conversations" with Nananen Ki have been attempts to "lighten him up." She gave him the nickname Akajuusan on her first visit to that inner world. Nana Juusan: At a cost of 100 reiatsu, Kyu can instantly replicate her blade. By default, the replicated blade will be attached by the pommel, appearing like a double-glaive, but she can separate up to three of them. Up to four blades can be connected to the central pommel, forming a cross-shaped blade. Kyu must have her hands on at least one blade in order to replicate them. There can never be more than seven total swords, and only three of those can be separated from the original. If needed, Kyu can, by spending 600 reiatsu, release all of the swords at one time by flipping the blade into the air. The blades will immediately bury themselves in the dirt in front of her, forming the symbol Xiii. Bankai Not yet achieved. ''Trivia'' When she first spoke to Sayis Inuzuri in the academy, Kyu attempted to bribe him for tutoring with a hug. When he turned it down, she upped the offer to a kiss, which was also refused. Kyu is aware of three of her past lives, due to being affected by Ritoru Furousha's Soul Discord. What this means to her is uncertain, but she did focus on improving her kidou for a brief time afterward. The young shinigami has yet to meet a guy she is interested in, but doesn't mind playing along when teased. Lately, all of the taunting seems to center on her fascination with the Kenpachi, Leon Simeon. In her mortal life, Kyu was treated to early blends of foreign ice cream. She still considers it her favorite treat to this day; green tea flavor slightly hedges out her love for vanilla. ''Gallery'' Category:Shinigami Category:Third Division Category:NPC